1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing a white organic light-emitting device including a white light-emitting monolayer formed by electrospraying.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device (OLED) is a self-luminous device that has high light-emitting brightness and realizes clear colors while operating at a low voltage.
Recently, the performance (efficiency and lifetime) of a white OLED has been improved by modifying the characteristics of organic materials and optimizing device structure. Due to these improvements, the white OLED may be used as a rear light source for large displays and general illumination devices.
Methods of manufacturing a white OLED may be classified into two types: a method of manufacturing a monolayer type white OLED in which a single light-emitting layer is formed using a plurality of light-emitting materials and a method of manufacturing a stacking type white OLED in which a plurality of light-emitting layers that emit different colors are stacked on each other.
The stacking type white OLED has a complicated device structure, but has a higher light-emitting efficiency and a longer lifetime than the monolayer type white OLED. Also, color emission of the stacking type white OLED may be easily controlled. By comparison, the monolayer type white OLED has a relatively simple device structure, and thus, a manufacturing process thereof may be simplified, thereby greatly reducing the manufacturing costs as compared to the stacking type white OLED.
However, a monolayer type white OLED of the related art has a relatively low light-emitting efficiency and short lifetime.